The Lost and Found
by eroomally
Summary: Aurora is just an ordinary Twi'lek Dancer trying to get out of Slavery and A'isha is just your normal Twi'lek Sith lord reigning chaos. However upon seeing each other they can't deny how remarkably identical they look. In an attempt to discover who they truly are to each other they travel the Galaxy. However a Darkness follows and sometimes not even a Sith Lord can overcome all o


**A/n:** So this is my new fanfic, and yes its Star wars related xD  
Let me know what you all think of this first chapter. P.s THere will be some interesting familiar faces popping up and if you want to know timeline was its between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens.

* * *

On the criminal run down planet known as Tatooine, a large scaled dust storm kicked up outside on the barren planet, the local scums and low lives like smugglers, bounty hunters looking for a good paying job and crime lords with a few random drunks lingered within a nearby cantina at one of the various towns. Most of these people had come to avoid the sandstorm outside that had caused quiet some havoc the past few hours, this place is the only place for such kinds of criminals to come to find shelter that didn't have laws that the Hutts had put up. However very few that sat at the bar or in the back corners of table booths seemed focused on their drinks or conversations. The rest were caught in a trance huddled together, their eyes focused on the stage before them, a brilliant white light illuminated a pale human skin toned curvy Twi'lek as she danced, her mixed colours of blue skirt and top made her stand out, the beads on her head defined her facial features as they moved with her grace, the way her arms moved up and down, her bare feet spinning her on the spot made her enticing, exotic at the most. Most Twi'leks where of a wide range of colour, but none could come close to that of Aurora as she opened her eyes, a brilliant ocean blue striking out to the audience as she twisted around, her hand extending towards a rough looking human, but before he could reach to take her hold, she withdraw spinning again to the other side taunting her various admirers. Her movements fluid as the small faint trinkets on her belt and top jingled to her every step, to every shake of her hips as she continued to move, continued to gaze each man into his eyes, locking with the various species around her, the various devious smirks she got only to return one herself.

Those small petite lips of hers curled into an almost gleeful smile as she came back to the centre of the floor, the local musicians, a small group of Bith where playing one of their unique songs as she smiled extending her right leg and lowering herself towards the ground as she raised her hands above her head to strike a pose. The crowed clapped, the music stopped, the bartender cheered yelling something about a round of drinks as the young twi'lek brushed her lekku from the side of her shoulder taking in a deep breath of the alcohol filled room as she turned nodding to the Bith as they seemed to put down their instruments taking a break. The crowed seemed to drift back to their usual habits now that the dance was over they talked, barfed and belched, a few sat still watching her with a lust in their eyes but none dared to approach. The Cantina life grew in number of course since the Twi'lek had begun her dance about an hour ago, various eyes still fixated on the Twi'lek as she turned and headed for the backstage room. She had out done herself today as she slipped into the darkness, not many seeming to notice her sudden disappearance from the stage as she took in a deep breath opening the sliding door and slipping inside the quiet room that smelt of strong perfume. This was her little set up as she looked around; the door behind her closing shut as the Twi'lek took in the sight of her room, there wasn't much honestly, a small table in the centre of the room, a dresser with a mirror on the far side against the dirty wall, a small terminal on the other side and a single bed at the far end pushed up against the wall. The room had an almost rectangle like look, the only window being up on the high ceiling well above ones reach allowing only a tad bit of lighting to come into the dark dingy looking place. Nothing fancy for a beautiful Twi'lek like herself as she sighed rubbing the back of her neck. After all she was just a dancer trying to make a living, one of which was harder then she first thought as she sighed with frustration.

The Empire had destroyed most of her family on Ryloth, she had no idea for her career path and once she came to Tatooine it wasn't hard to figure out that her beauty was a catch, so she used it to her advantage as she stepped over towards the small dresser sitting on the small wooden little stool she had acquired as it creaked under her weight. The sound of her door sliding open caught her attention; she'd barley had the chance to look at herself as she looked up. A man's silhouette stood with one arm bracing him against the doorframe, the darkness hiding his features until he stepped into the room with the faint bit of lighting coming from the window. She recognised him as the human from before; he had these fascinating green eyes, dark rough skin that had tanned from the sun being out in this rough terrain with a faint red look. His hair was a dirty blond that had been cropped back on the sides only to have thick curly locks that dangled down his face and he was wearing what looked like a mixture of leather scraps sewn together, a belt with various little trinkets including a pouch or two plus a blaster and some unfitting dirty boots that he probably had stolen. Immediately she took him as a bounty hunter as she turned and faced him crossing her right leg over her left, her hands in her lap as she watched the strange man approach her unsure of his intentions.

With his bright eyes boring down into her he spoke up stopping right in front of her, forcing the Twi'lek to arch her head back to look up at him "I like how you dance Tailhead." His voice was husky with the familiar scent of alcohol, he didn't look any older than 40 but he had a few scares on his face as she could clearly see while he hovered over her.

His hand outstretched faster then she could react as he pulled on the back of her lekku causing her to yelp in pain to the sensitive lekku being pulled, her body jolting as if she had been shocked while her hands gripped the side of the stool. She looked up at him, she didn't look afraid, but she felt it as she gazed into his eyes once more, a smirk spread across his dry cracked lips. She could see where this was going as she smiled pursing her lips out in an attempt to change the tide, her hand put against his chest as she stood up slowly with caution, his hold on her lekku seemed to lessen, he was still entranced by her it seemed, his yellow toothy smile had an awful waft of death and decay coming from it, but she had done this before as she inched closer, her lips a mere inch away from his ear as she could smell the horrible scent of alcohol and the hint of musk on him that was barley covering up his horrendous odour.

With a lick of her lips she spoke up softly in a whisper "Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to say that to a Twi'lek?" Her words where laced with a strange hint of seduction as she felt his hand softly stroke the lekku behind her back, his other hand made way around her hip almost unsure if to move it further down.

His nature changed dramatically to something menacing, his grip tightened on her as his eyes flashed crazy, he pulled her lekku harshly back so much that it yanked her head back exposing her vulnerable neck as she yelped again bitting her bottom lip in an attempt to prevent herself from yelling or screaming. "No but my Father taught me how to treat your kind." His voice was like a horrible snarl as he bared his teeth, his eyes resembling something of a monster.

Gulping down, the Twi'lek went to raise her hands up in protest but the sound of the door behind them caught their attention. A rough looking trandosian walked in hands on hips as he hissed. "I don't remember anyone being given permission to come in here." He snarled baring his teeth his red coloured eyes the only visible thing that could be seen in the darkness of the door way apart from his own menacing silhouette.

Immediately the man let go of Aurora and just like that he ran out of there scurrying away like a pesky Jawa as Aurora folded her arms over her chest and huffed with a pleased smile on her face. "You shouldn't do that." The Trandosian said in a warning tone as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

In the small amount of light in this place you could see he had scrap metal that had been roughly welded together on each side of his shoulders attached to his scaly vest, his skin was a dark brown with white markings that circled around his eyes and trailed down to his nostrils and these small feathers on the tips of his spiked head, trophies from previous hunts. He wore black pants that tucked into thick leather handmade boots with small fluff on the outside where as he wore a scaled vest, a former trandosian as Aurora recalled the story of him having killed his Uncle long ago. However he didn't wear a shirt as he exposed his scaled chest, his dark brown scales seeming to lighten a fair bit on his pectoral and abdominal area. Passing the Twi'lek without a care in the world he sat down on the bed, his head in his hands as he looked to the ground, probably hung over as per usual as Aurora sighed tossing a small leather pouch at him.

"HEY!" he hissed out as the pouched hit him hard on the head before he took it in his large clawed hands. "What's this?" He snarled looking up at her with daggers for eyes.

Shrugging and acting innocent, she sat down on her stool to look over herself as she had intended to do so before hand. "He was too clumsy to notice I had pinched his credits. Feels heavy, might have something worth saving." She said mocking as she giggled pulling her lekku over her shoulders and much like hair as she inspected the one lekku that man had grabbed harshly to ensure he had not marked her.

To the side the Trandosian snarled with a faint hiss as he flicked his tongue at her in irritation. "Not worth much to me. Hunts are better." He retorted. "Plus you looked like you were in a tough situation." He mocked as he tossed the pouch of credits to the side as it slide off the bed before the large trandosian dared to lay on the bed that was way too small for him.

"You and your hunts Irk." Aurora said patting her face as she called the Trandosian by name earning her a harsh hiss like sound from his location.

He never liked hearing his name as if it was an insult to him but Aurora had come to know Irk since the Empire attacked, he was a normal Trandosian that hunted for pleasure like many others, he was also her Owner, he'd bought her to save her ass when she was captured by the Empire after they attacked Ryloth, only in return for her to help pay him off. For a Slave Owner he wasn't too bad as she looked over at him, he had his left arm over his face covering his eyes, but Aurora knew he could probably still tell what she was feeling, Trandosians had an awfully sensitive tongue as she softly chuckled looking over at him.

"What?" He barked finally uncovering his face to glare at her.

Shaking her head and flipping her lekku back over her shoulders she merely smiled. "Nothing." Was all she had to say as she stood up and found her old tatted blue cloak putting it on loosely around her shoulders.

In all honesty this room wasn't big enough for the both of them, but they would not stay here for long, Irk never liked these sorts of places unless it offered good tasting food and drinks and decent Bounties of course. The pair spent most of their time traveling, this little place wasn't permanent, and they were always on the move, always somewhere worth looking into. A knock on the door alerted them to a strange presence as the door way slide open, the bartender, a tough looking Dug could be seen. He was wearing these odd shaped goggles on top of his head showing his beady little yellow eyes as he snorted showing his canine teeth, his skin an almost blue hue. A loosely fitted white shirt that had been roughly cut exposed his chest that was littered in filth, his black baggy pants much the same, stained from who knows what.

"AYE! Rent now! Or else!" His voice was rough and he looked like he had been drinking too, of course he owned this place so it was free alcohol for him.

Irk was in no mood to deal with this as he grabbed the pouch of credits from the floor and tossed it at the Dug hitting him right in the forehead of his long face. "There's your damn rent!" he hissed with a primal sense as he sat up with his chest puffed out and his mouth agape baring his sharp teeth and flicking his tongue with a hiss sound.

Immediately the Dug paused, he was frozen with fear before he quickly grabbed the pouch and darted off, the last thing Aurora saw of him was him trying to run fast on his weird so called feet. Rolling her eyes she looked over at Irk, he seemed pretty pissed as she stood up and made her way over towards him. To be honest he wasn't old, but he wasn't young as she sat by his side and put a hand to his Bicep where the armour did not cover. He was like a giant compared to her.

With a faint smile Aurora tried to keep a positive attitude "I wouldn't worry about it; we will be out of here soon anyway." Her voice was chirpy as she tried to keep afloat from the negativity that surrounded them.

Irk looked down at her and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Don't give me that Bullshit! We both know that if we keep going to these places we will not have enough money to even save up for a damn good ship to get off this shit hole." He hissed bitterly this time as he glared at the ground.

Upon arrival Irk had gotten so drunk he ended up in a fist fight with some gang members, of course he won but what he didn't realize was these low lives where so cunning that they got some detonators and blew up their ship. The gang members ended up dead but of course the dead can't pay for a new star ship as Aurora recalled the event. Irk was also the negative type as he stood up and huffed about, clearly getting work wasn't easy for him like it was for her and Aurora only made a tiny amount and that amount went straight to Irk. It wasn't an easy life as Aurora watched him storm out of the room leaving her all by herself in the dark dingy little place with literally no lighting but one small light bulb on the mirror but it was broken and not working.

With a sigh she watched him exit, the door closed behind him as Aurora was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. She honestly wanted to make it as a Dancer, when coming to tatooine that's what she suggested to Irk, she believed it was the best way to make money and pay her debt to him, but in all honesty it was looking pretty grim. She didn't mind him, he was a trandosian after all, rough and always hot headed none the less, he always was protective of her but she always saw it as being the simple fact she was considered his property until further notice. Shaking her head she decided to lay down as she rested her head against the stone like pillow, struggling to get comfortable, there wasn't even a blanket to keep her warm as she pulled the cloak over her shoulders for a bit more warmth.

As she closed her eyes and began to feel the comfort of sleep closing in on her a sound from outside of the room made her jolt up. It was the familiar sound of a blaster going off, numerous to be exact. Aurora would never get used to the sound of bar fights as she sat on the edge of the bed, her heart jumping through her chest almost as she panted trying to calm down. Before all of this, all this nightmare, she grew up on a farm with a loving family in the rural areas of Ryloth; she wasn't use to this lifestyle she was now in as she brushed her face. However curiosity had gotten the better of her as she stood up and decided to investigate what the latest issue was. Maybe it would give her peace of mind as she pressed the button on the side of the wall activating the door as it slid open. Maybe it would just make her laugh a little, give her something to stress less about, however as the door opened she was greeted with nothing but silence. The shots had ended as Aurora peered out of the door way, smoke filled the area as she looked with wide eyes.

Bodies laid all over the place, it was a complete slaughter as Aurora stood in shook as she gasp covering her mouth over with her lips. Her eyes focused on a mysterious dark looking figure, a vibrant crazy glowing orange lightsabre glowed vibrantly illuminating the dead, including Irk. As if sensing her, the mysterious figure turned, their head was hidden by a large black hood as Aurora stood shocked expecting herself to be the next victim. Why of all things did she have to suffer like this? She thought to herself as she took a step back afraid, petrified as her hands trembled. She wanted to beg, to get on her knees but her body didn't feel like it was connected to her right now.

Then the Mysterious figure turned on their heels to face her fully, all Aurora could see was lips with black tattoo markings on them and on their chin. It was too dark to see too much, the lightsabre deactivated in a flash as Aurora tried to convince her body to move, to run, to do something, anything. Then the figure removed their head exposing beneath a similar looking twi'lek, with pale skin just like her own, blue eyes that where just as striking, outlined by dark bags under her eyes, her lekku that where long just as Auroras own but her features sinister with tattoos on her chin and lips and even on her cheeks as Aurora felt her heart shatter. How did someone look exactly like her? Who was this damn Twi'lek and what did they want?


End file.
